Two Compasses in the Wind
by karategirl666
Summary: Elizabeth sets out to find Will after Will sets out to find Jack to keep he and Elizabeth from the gallows. On her journey she comes into contact with an old friend, James. Will something happen between them. Will Elizabeth know what she wants most? Completely Noribeth. Love Action Adventure what more could you want?
1. The First Compass

-o-Two Compasses in the Wind-o-

-o-

A fanfiction novella by: Karategirl666

Disclaimer: not my franchise. If it were I would be rolling in money not writing fanfiction...

-o-

It was her wedding day, and it was ruined. When she was a little girl she had imagined fine linens adorning the walls of a brilliant castle. She had envisioned the most expensive of flowers covering almost every inch of the altar. She had hoped there would be hundreds of filled chairs waiting to watch her exchange vows. Most of all though she had seen herself walking down a long Aisle in a dramatic pure white dress towards her handsome groom.

In the beginning she had gotten what she had hoped for. The fort had been decorated with yellow and blue silks. Yellow and White chrysanthemums all but rained from the sky upon the altar. Hundreds of chairs had been set up and filled. Her dress had been designed by the queens seamstress and had been imported from England and was ready to make a dramatic entrance. All that needed to show was her handsome groom.

She hadn't panicked when he was five minutes late. She hadn't panicked when he was even a half an hour late. No she had been patient right up until the minister came in and asked her to make her entrance to wait at the alter for her Fiancé. As she moved up the aisle her father by her side she could see the scrutinizing looks of all the attendants who feverishly fanned themselves in the Caribbean sun. As angry as she was, she still had hope that her groom would show. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that by the end of that night she would truly be Mrs. William Turner.

She stayed up at the altar for an hour her father by her side. Her expression never faltering. Then a sound broke the silence that had crept over what was supposed to be a happy wedding. Thunder. She had looked up to the sky to see clouds slowly moving in on the bright sun.

"Let's hope it doesn't rain…" Her father said patting her hand with a good hearted smile. Though she could tell he was furious. Not with her of course, but with her groom. With her William. The knowledge of which was enough to break her heart. Five minutes past before the smallest of drops hit her nose in the most menacing of ways.

"Please no…" she whispered. She could feel her father's eyes on her as he gave her a hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Elizabeth…"

"He'll show…" The minister leaned in as it steadily began to rain.

"I'm calling it Miss Swan…" he said making her look to him.

"Minister please-."

"We've waited long enough… You're not the first woman to be left up at the altar and you won't be the last." He gave her a reassuring smile before heading off.

"Father-."

"Don't worry dear I'll get him back, you should get out of the rain as to not ruin your dress." He said before rushing off after the minister. "You there!" he called. Behind her she could hear people steadily getting up from their chairs. Getting up and leaving. The minister had lost hope in her groom and in her wedding. The attendants had lost hope in her groom and in her wedding. Everyone had lost hope.

Elizabeth slowly backed away from the altar that mocked her. She knew it was done. Will had not shown and most likely wasn't going to. She stared up at the sky as the thunder boomed and the rain gave a nasty pour. She watched in horror as her careful planning and childhood dreaming was all but ruined right before her eyes.

"This isn't happening…" she fell to her knees water splashing around her as she did. She couldn't help but let her eyes wonder to the fort walls that had once been adorned by the finest of yellow and blue silk. Those dressings now lay muddy and crumbled on the wet stone ground. The imported chrysanthemum flowers had all but wilted in the summer heat and now looked dreary and plastered against the ground by the rain. Elizabeth slowly let her eyes travel down to her dress. She let a small sob escaped her as her hands smoothed out the crumbled soaked dingy fabric.

"Elizabeth!" Her father rushed from the crowd that had gathered under the cover of the fort to stare at the dismal sight of the once happy bride. "Elizabeth you'll catch you're death." He said his arms wrapping around her as he tried to pick her up from the ground, her bridal umbrella now shielding them from the rain. "Elizabeth you must… You must…." His voice fell as his daughter looked to him with a heart breaking gaze. Her face was wet though he knew it had mostly been from the rain he could also tell it had been from crying. "My child…"

"Where is he?"

"Darling won't you come out from the rain?" he asked.

"Where is _he_?"

"I'll find out…" Governor Swan rose to his feet and left the umbrella in her hands hoping she would use it to shield herself from the elements. He rushed up the stairs into the fort. "Commodore Gillette?" The young man stepped forward.

"Yes Governor Swan?"

"William Turner find him."

"Sir I've sent the men… I sent them over three hours ago… There's been no word." He said quietly so the bride wouldn't hear. Elizabeth was a gem to the community of port Royale. The last thing he would want to do was let her over hear that her Groom had long gone missing.

"Any ideas?"

"We've checked port records and boats. We've asked around, and no one has seen Mr. Turner."

"Maybe he returned to Piracy…" one of the guards said quietly.

"Over Elizabeth?" Commodore Gillete asked. "The thrill of the sea isn't strong enough to call a man away from a young lady like her."

"That is kind of you to say…" The governor stated.

"It isn't kind if it's… Where did she go?" The commodore slowly moved out into the rain. One second Elizabeth had been kneeling in the rain her umbrella long forgotten at her side. Now she was gone. The only trace of her was a sopping veil and a muddy umbrella.

"Elizabeth?" The governor asked moving out into the rain quickly as his eyes scanned for his daughter. "Elizabeth!"

"Did she know we were coming?" The governor slowly turned to see a man standing before his shackled chained future son in law.

"Hi." Will said with a sheepish shackled wave.

"I see you've found the Groom." The governor said. "The wedding can resume."

"There was a wedding?" The governor looked more closely at the man who had brought Will forward.

"Cutler?"

"It's Lord Beckett now Weatherby."

"It's still Governor Swan no matter what you're station Lord Beckett."

"Yes well…" he drawled.

"What are you doing here? I'm fairly certain you weren't on the list."

"I'm here to arrest you're future son in law…" he said handing over the papers. The governor looked it over before his eyes widened.

"This has my daughters name on it!"

"What?" Will asked.

"Did I give the wrong one I'm sorry. Terrible mistake." Beckett handed over another paper.

"What are the charges?" Gillette asked walking over to the governor.

"For aiding in the escape of one Jack Sparrow."

"Captain." William said earning him a glare from, his future Father in Law.

"Yes…" Beckett drawled. "Captain, Jack Sparrow."

"Elizabeth didn't aid in the escape I was there." Gillette said sticking up for his wife's close friend.

"I recall a feinting spell." Beckett chimed.

"She was in a corset." Annabelle said coming forth to her husband's side. "If you've ever worn one… and I've heard rumors… Then you would know that feinting comes with the fashion darling."

"Who is this?" Beckett asked and Gillette instantly pushed his wife behind him. "Keep your wife as she should be, quiet."

"Death…" they all looked to the governor who was staring down at the warrant for his daughter. "You want to put her to death!? You would have the charmed daughter of a governor face the gallows?" The Lord only shrugged enraging the Governor further.

Elizabeth slowly backed away from a stone corner. Upon the idea that Will had gone back to piracy arose she had snuck away to search the docs. As she was leaving the Fort she had spotted her Groom being led inside his hands and feet chained. She was unsure of what to do. She didn't want to run and leave her father and will to deal with her absence, but the idea of facing the Gallows wasn't ideal either.

"So where is the little felon?" Beckett asked earning him glares from anyone loyal to the governor. Which was anyone with in a hundred mile radius of where he was standing.

"I'm unsure of who you're speaking about…"

"Fine if you want to play the game like that… I'm game." Beckett smiled and handed him another order.

"What's this?" The governor asked.

"It's the papers for your arrest… Shackle him." Elizabeth watched in horror as her father was chained and then dragged away by the kings own navy.

"This isn't right…" she whispered as she watched Will try desperately to help her father. "No… No…" she jumped down from her vantage point and grabbed a dagger from one of the officers only to hold it to the throat of Beckett.

"Elizabeth!" Her father gasped.

"Release them." She said and she could practically hear the man she had by the throat smirk.

"Yes… Well this is interesting." He drawled.

"Did you not hear me?"

"No I did… I wonder what's taking so long." Everyone gasped as he felt the girl behind him slump and fall to the ground.

"Elizabeth!" Her father and lover shouted. Beckett slowly turned to see the girl laying on the ground.

"Act quicker next time yes?" he asked his main henchman who stood over the knocked out Elizabeth.

"Sorry Me lord."

"Yes… Well off to the brig they go."

"This is an outrage!" The governor shouted as he was led off.

"Elizabeth!" Will shouted as he watched her get thrown over the henchman's shoulder. "Leave her be!"

"Do shut up." A guard hissed at him.

-o-

"Elizabeth… Elizabeth…" She slowly turned her head from side to side. Her head was pounding, and her chest felt heavy in a way. "Elizabeth please wake up… I don't have much time…" her head lolled side to side before her eyes slowly opened to see two of her closest friends and father kneeling before her as they worked over chains that held her down to a bench.

"It was like waking the dead." Gillette commented. "Are you alright?"

"Where's Will?" She asked trying to stand. "Where is he?"

"Off to do the bidding of Beckett." Her father said as they freed her from her chains. "We must be off." Gillette and the governor lifted her to her feet and removed her from the brig.

"Where are we going?"

"You're on the first boat to England." Annabelle said.

"What about Will?"

"Forget him!" they all said in unison.

"We're all for Love lizzie but he's done you wrong. He left you here without so much coming around to see to your safety and comfort." Gillette said rolling his eyes.

"I don't believe that." She said

"Well it's what happened." He said stopping. "Now do me one favor, leave Will. He may be the one your heart yearns for but his heart yearns for the sea and for gold. Find a man who can take care of you-."

"What kind of woman do you think me to be?"

"There's nothing wrong with marrying a man and living a domestic life."

"Maybe not for you Annabelle but it is for me."

"Fine then you face the gallows!" She yelled.

"Love, you don't want them to hear us." Gillette whispered.

"Will, will come through for me." Elizabeth said. "He's made a bargain yes? That's why he's doing the bidding of Beckett?"

"Yes." Her father said as he helped her into a coach.

"What is his bidding?"

"He wants Will to find Jack Sparrow."

"So then I need not flee to England. If anyone could find Jack it would be Will."

"Do not make me watch my only child rot away in a jail cell." Her father pleaded. "Please Elizabeth my heart couldn't bare it." She looked at him for a long moment. "Please…"

"Alright." She said softly. She owed her father more than this simple bidding.

"We're off." He said jumping in. Annabelle moved forward and took her hand.

"I'll be coming to England shortly to join you at my mother's house."

"I'm sorry for what I said." Elizabeth stated.

"I understand. This has been a hard day for you. Don't worry though Elizabeth, You'll find another husband…" she pulled away and all she could do was smile at her young naive friend. Gillette moved forward and patted her hand.

"Be safe Elizabeth…" He said. She looked at him for a long moment as the carriage was slowly wheeled away. There was something in his eyes something she didn't quite understand. When the carriage disappeared from sight thirty seals rushed out into the open. "She's on her way to the third port." Annabelle looked to her husband with wide eyes.

"What have you done?" she asked.

"Go!" he ordered the Seals who all rushed away.

"What have you done?" she asked turning him.

"What I had too! Beckett came to me this afternoon. He threatened our boys Annabelle, I care for Elizabeth she's like a sister. We've been friends for years but I care for my sons and for you more!" She stared up at him wide eyed. "What was I to do Annabelle? What was I to do?" She rubbed his shoulders.

"You did the right thing…" she said softly before looking to where the Carriage had once been. "Still, she's our friend."

"Was our friend, we can never see her again. It's for the better of the family…" She slowly nodded guilt steadily settling in her stomach.

"I think I will head home to be with that family. You should go with your men."

"You are still angry with me."

"What you did was noble… Still I am unsure it is right…" He slowly nodded. "But I understand it Jonathan, I really do."

-o-

Elizabeth heard her father make a horrified sound from the docks. They had been had, and she was sure she knew by who. She wasn't angry with the newly appointed commodore. He was just doing what was right by him and it was all she could expect. She jumped out of the carriage and picked up her skirt as she ran through the dirt road leading away from the port. Just as she was about to turn a corner her arm was nabbed. She blindly took a hold of a sword from her attacker belt and placed it against his throat.

"Miss Elizabeth!" the man shrieked. Her eyes gazed into the dark as she looked to see the head butler of her family.

"Oh, Benson I'm sorry." She said handing the sword away.

"Did the deal go bad miss?" he asked.

"It did."

"Your father sent me as the backup plan… We have another ship to set you on. As a stow away, but here's the letter you'll need…"

"I'm not going on a ship."

"He said you might say that I'm sorry Miss Elizabeth. But he said to use force if I must." He said as he took hold of her wrist and began to drag her off.

"It's I who is sorry Benson." She grabbed his gun and slammed it across the back of his head. She winced as she watched him hit the ground completely in a daze. "Again very sorry…" she jumped up onto the horse he had rode to the port on and took off towards the new warehouse for the East India Trading Company.

She slowly climbed up a rope that was set up outside a large balcony. She figured that's where Beckets Office was. She slowly made her way over the cast iron railing and pulled out her gun. She could see through the glass a candles flame and the stature of a short man walking out of the room. She smiled before quickly heading inside and rushing to the desk.

_Pardons I need Pardons for not only myself but my father Will and Jack. _She smiled as reached into a wooden box that had the seal of the east India trading company burned upon it. She reached in a pulled out three pardon papers.

"Yes." She rushed out the office and onto the balcony but froze as she stared down at the papers.

_They need the seal… _She looked up seeing Beckett walking into his room with an all too confident stride. She smiled as she held the gun behind her back and waltzed in behind Beckett who slowly came to a stop.

"Oh here you are." He drawled.

"Beckett…" he slowly turned with a devils smirk.

"Mrs. Turner… Oh wait that didn't happen." Her eyes narrowed as she took a step forward and he took a step back.

"Scared?" She asked.

"Not hardly."

"How about now?" she pulled the gun out from behind her and pointed it right at his forehead.

"How can I help you Miss Swann?" He inquired.

"I need your seal of approval." She said pulling out the papers.

"Yes you do don't you?"

"Don't play with me Beckett." She said her voice dropping low and dangerous.

"Never Miss Swan. Still I am inclined to not give my seal."

"How can I persuade you?"

"Other than the obvious?" she cocked the gun and he smirked. "Right. Jack Sparrow I need his compass…" She shook her head.

"You're worse than a pirate. Lord Becket I have been to the Isle De Muerta and there is something you need to know-."

"I care not for something so trivial as cursed gold Miss Swann. Just like a woman." He laughed. "To think something is only one way when in fact there is thousands of ways." He walked to the map. "No, there is another chest amongst these seas that I value…" he turned and looked to her. "You want my seal then?" he asked walking to her.

"Your signature as well…"

"I'm impressed you know of what you need."

"I'm impressed that despite having a gun pointed to your chest you're still boring me with useless conversation. Your seal, your signature. Now Beckett."

"Lord-."

"Shut it." he smirked as she led him over to his desk and set down the papers which he signed and then began to melt the wax.

"They told me you were a strong willed girl…" he looked at her. "You're not a girl at all though are you? No you're a young woman now… I have to wonder if it was bad luck you did not get your wedding night." He placed his seal upon the wax at the bottom of all the papers. "Or divine Intervention." He handed her the papers but she held onto them.

"I will remind you that your father is now with in my custody and if you want him treated right and in one piece then you will bring me that compass… Understand?" she didn't say anything but backed away before rushing out the door. "Yes…" he smirked looking to the large map in his office. "She understands completely."


	2. The Second Compass

He bowed his head his hand gripping onto a long empty bottle of rum. Though he was surrounded by the best and worst of swashbucklers he felt more alone than ever. Any one on the outside looking in would think him the same as anyone else within the run down tavern. He was not though. He wish he could make that clear but over twenty bar room brawls had proven there was no use in it.

"Hello Lovely…" he turned to his left to see a fair skinned girl with heavy make-up and long red hair batting her caked eyelashes at him. "Why is it you look so sad?" she asked going to remove his hat only to have him latch onto her hand and shake his finger at her.

"Take a walk." Was all he said before turning back to his empty bottle of Rum.

"Some on broke you're heart… That's as clear as anything." He looked to her quickly and she gave a smile to reveal rotten teeth. He tried not to wince at the sight. "I'm right I see."

"Move on."

"You tell me to go but I think you want me to stay…" she got up and walked behind him her arms slipping around his shoulders. "Come on deary let's make a memory…" he turned quickly and placed the barrel of his gun under her chin.

"Get. Gone." She slowly backed away her eyes narrowing.

"Foul!" she shouted.

"Oh great…" he groaned before six men tackled him off his barstool and carried him outside.

"You get gone!" one man shouted as they threw him outside onto the dirty ground.

"Don't come in again until tomorrow!" another bellowed as they all headed back into the bar. He slowly sat up and brushed himself off.

"Great business ethics!" he yelled before getting to his feet and stumbling off. He ran into a group of three pirates who pushed him off their person. He stumbled back and slammed into a wall.

"Oh so sorry Commodore…" one said bowing deeply as the others laughed. James sighed heavily as the men walked away. Months ago he would have had them hanged now he couldn't so much as raise his voice to them. Not because he was afraid more because he was worried he would throw up on them. His hand rested on his stomach as he headed towards the beach on the other side of the beach. It had been his home for the past six months, ever since he had been forced to give up the title of Commodore and the prestige that went with it.

Every morning when he woke up with a heavy pounding in his head and a rotten feeling in his stomach he would make himself a promise. He swore that when night fell he would stow away upon one of the merchant ships and start a new life. But when night fell he would stumble drunk onto the beach and take a short swim only to fall asleep upon the sand. He wasn't alone in the ritual there were other men like himself.

They were all once men of prestige. Men in the kings Navy. Now they were with out such a title, and with no way to make means but Piracy or merchant work. None of them would resort to piracy, and all were too proud to go upon a merchant vessel. So instead they drank themselves into oblivion every night they would return to the beach.

It was a vicious cycle, when James Norrignton had first woken up in Tortuga he was amongst two friends. One had been his first mate who had left the Navy upon the forced retiring of his once commodore, the other had been a young seal who had not only followed him into many sea battles but now also unemployment.

The young seal had slept with a young maiden his first night and two months later died. James and his first mate figured from a disease contracted from the young maidens dirty bed. Three months later when James woke up on the beach his first mate wasn't by his side, and two weeks later his body washed back up on shore. Death was still not known. So now he was alone. The other men of the navy not talking to him, and he not speaking to them. He was better off alone. He knew that now.

"Alone…" he said softly as he sat down in the rising tide of the sea and let the water wash the stench of alcohol from his body. As he stared out at the sea his mind went to painful memories. Memories of a girl. Memories of plans that had once been in the making but now lay forgotten.

The first time he had met Elizabeth Swann he was nineteen years old and a lieutenant in the Kings Navy. She was a fifteen year old aristocratic young girl with bright eyes and even brighter ideas.

-o-

"Welcome aboard the Countess Governor Swann…" Captain Nelson said as he moved forward and shook his hand.

"Thank you so much for having us aboard. May I introduce my young daughter Elizabeth…"

"Very nice to meet you." She said with a smile as she shook the Captains hand.

"Aren't you a lovely well-mannered girl? How would you like a tour on the ship that will be your home for a few weeks?"

"I would like that very much Captain Nelson." He stood up straight and looked over his shoulder. "Lieutenant…"

"Yes Captain?" James asked moving forward.

"Show Miss Swann here around the ship would you?"

"Yes Captain…" he said as he watched the Captain and the Governor walk off.

"Hello, My name is Elizabeth Swann…" she said putting out her hand. He smiled as he took it and kissed the back emitting a girlish blush from her.

"My name is Lieutenant Norrington."

"James Norrington?" she asked.

"Yes, but how did you know?" he asked standing up straight.

"I memorized all the names of the navy men aboard the ship." She said with a smile. "I always do so as to help my father in case he forgets any ones name or rank."

"How helpful of you… How would you like to see the ship?"

"Only if you are available to show me I would not want to make myself a nuisance in anyway…"

"No nuisance at all Miss Swann." He said lending his arm to the girl whose head came to barely the middle of his waist. He had been impressed by her knowledge of all things Navel and Aquatic. She even had shown him how to better his standard loop knot which he had found not only intriguing but highly amusing as well.

That night he was told by his Captain that his only job on that voyage was to look out for the welfare of the young girl aboard the ship. Since becoming lieutenant he had been in charge of two other young girls while on the cross from England. Neither he had enjoyed the company as much as he did with the young Elizabeth. One night after a week aboard the ship he had been called to have dinner with the captain and the two passengers.

"So Elizabeth how have you enjoyed you're time here on this fine ship thus far?" Captain Nelson asked.

"I have enjoyed it very much Captain Nelson." She said with a girlish smile. "Lieutenant Norrington has been very kind in showing me around. I thought I knew everything about this fine navy's sea birds but it turns out I had much to learn indeed." She smiled at James who had returned the expression.

"He's hardly left your side I noticed." The captain said finding it a good time to poke fun at his dear friend.

"Only be necessity. He has been quite the companion on this crossing. I'm very thankful to him."

"I don't think James here would agree." The captain said with a smile.

"No I wouldn't. I enjoyed my time with Miss Swann greatly. My spending time with her wasn't out of necessity at all."

"You're very kind." She said and he smiled.

"You know you two aren't too far apart in age…" The Captain said with a twinkle in his eye. "Do I hear the bells of a chapel in the near future?" Her father gave a hearty laugh.

"I don't know what do you think Lieutenant. Would my daughter make a good match for you?"

"She would make a good match for most men I think." He said and Elizabeth gave a small blush. "Any man would be lucky to have her hand."

"What do you think Miss Swan would you have the lieutenants hand?"

"Shouldn't you be asking me that Captain Nelson?" The Governor inquired making his old friend give a hearty laugh. "I think though in a few years after the Lieutenant here as established himself further in the Kings Navy he would make a find match for my little Elizabeth." She only smiled and looked down at her plate of food. James titled his head, he could see it in her eyes. A million ideas rushing across her brain in mere seconds. That night he had come to the deck to find her standing at the bow. Her hands dangling lazy off the side her elbows resting against the banister.

"Miss Swan?" she turned a little surprised before smiling.

"Lieutenant Norrington." She said taking on a more lady like stance. "You startled me."

"I could say the same. Shouldn't you be in your quarters resting? It's quite late."

"I found myself unable to sleep I'm afraid."

"Bad dreams?" he asked walking to her side to star out at the ocean.

"Bad memories." She said quietly and with an unbelievable amount of mystery for a fifteen year old. "What did your mother think you coming aboard a ship to be in the kings navy?" She suddenly asked and he looked to her before smiling and looking back to the sea.

"She was thrilled."

"And you are lying." He couldn't help but smile at her all-knowing smirk.

"She wasn't thrilled at all." He admitted and she gave a small laugh before nodding.

"Was she terribly worried?"

"She was. Not only did she lose her husband to the sea but her eldest son as well. Still when the ocean calls the ocean calls. When she does you find you can't ignore her."

"So the true love of your life is the sea?" she asked with a dreamy look.

"No I wouldn't say that." He said. "Someday I will meet a woman who is changing and… This isn't an appropriate discussion." He suddenly said remembering her age.

"Here I thought you were different…" She said causing him to look at her.

"You're meaning?" She only smiled.

"Good night Lieutenant Norrington…"

"Elizabeth…" she stopped and turned to look at him. "I mean Miss Swann." He corrected a blush rising to her cheeks. She gave him a soft smile as she tilted her head.

"You were going to say something…"

"I was…" his eyes went to the ground. "I was going to say good night."

"Yes… Good night… James." He looked up at her quickly the look on his face making a girlish giggle escape her lips. "I mean Lieutenant Norrington." He smiled as he watched her walk back and disappear below decks. Since that night he had found himself more drawn to the young girl.

He discovered that un like other girls of her age or even women of the time she was highly intelligent. Even though her mind was far beyond her age she was modest about it. She never blatantly threw it in his or anyone else's faces that she knew very much sometimes more than them. Especially about the British Navy.

Still she had a girlish way to her. She would laugh and run about. But still always making sure to never get in anyone's way. The most surprising thing about her though was that she liked to sing. James found it light and innocent but beautiful all the same. He enjoyed the times he spent with her working over knots her humming all the while.

A few days later the trip turned from easy to harsh. The area around the boat was completely fog ridden. So fog ridden he couldn't see the young Elizabeth if she was standing more than five feet away. That day was the first time since she had arrived on the boat that he had lost sight of her.

"Miss Swann?" he called moving forward. "Miss swann!?"

"Quite down Lad." He jumped as he turned to see the Governor. "She is there." He looked to see her at the starboard bow her back turned to them as she faced the sea.

"I'm so sorry I lost sight of her Governor Swann."

"Don't you worry. It's hard not to with this fog." He looked around before glancing at the young man who had long been weathered by the sea. "I meant what I said before…" he looked to him. "About having her hand. I can see you care for her. Though it's not hard to. She's very easy to fall in love with. I've had many a politicians and even a few dukes ask for her hand." He smiled knowing the young man didn't know how to react.

"Why would you even think me a viable candidate with such politicians and dukes asking for her hand?"

"Because she's taken a liking to you." He said. "I unlike many fathers of this age believes that my daughter should marry who ever she cares most for what ever their station. Also dear boy being a man of the navy is nothing to sneeze at." James smiled. "I do not wish her to marry too young to let you know."

"Yes sir… I will… I guess keep that in mind."

"You do that." He said with a smile and wink.

That day before he had even set his mind on marrying her their first road block had occurred. Elizabeth had spotted a young boy in the water. They had pulled him on board, and she had been given the orders to care for him. James didn't speak to Elizabeth again on the voyage as she was too busy nursing the young man around her own age. The one William Turner.

He hadn't seen it at first, that she had fallen for Will. To this day he was still unsure that, that fateful day was the first time her heart had earned for him. Manly because in the years to come he had, had many moments where he could tell her heart yearned for him instead.

Still they had, had their moments. Moments that could have led to something great but were instead ruined or interrupted. He wondered if it was destiny trying to send him a message, still at the time he ignored it. He had fallen for the beauty and allure of one Elizabeth Swann and there was nothing he could do to pick himself up and run for the hills.

He remembered the first moment he knew he was really in trouble when it came to his heart and how it pertained to Elizabeth. It had been three years since the Governor and his pretty daughter had arrived at Port Royale. James had been officially commissioned to the Fort and was now an up and comer in port royale society. As such he was invited to all the Balls and Galas the island hosted.

He hadn't talked to the young Elizabeth in months only had seen her in passing. So when he got an invitation to the coming out party of the young woman he had been surprised and pleased. He had RSVP'd and had gotten a new uniform made up for the occasion. That night he had arrived at the governors mansion and Elizabeth had made her entrance in a glorious white and gold ball gown. At the time he couldn't help but think how beautiful she would look on her wedding day if she wore the same colors.

"She's grown up hasn't she?" James stiffened as his friend Gillette walked to him, his new bride Annabelle by his side.

"She looks Beautiful." He said.

"Will you ask her to dance?" Annabelle questioned.

"I don't think it would be proper."

"Dear lord Man." Gillette said making James look to him. "How long are you going to wait it out. It's not like you're a working class man. You're a man of the Navy."

"I'm still just a captain."

"On your way to commodore." He stated.

"We don't know that."

"You don't know it but everyone else does…" He looked to his friend. "James. If you don't move quickly someone else will… Look at all the men, they all want her hand now that her father has allowed her open for suitors. You two have always been close if you were to ask for her hand why I think she would accept. Feverishly so."

"I'll give it thought." With that he walked off and Gillette shook his head. After two hours or so of dancing and such Elizabeth disappeared from the party but it didn't seem she was missed. Still James had decided he might take the chance and dance with Elizabeth so he went looking for her. After searching the whole bottom floor of the house he came out onto the back balcony to see the girl in question walking the garden. "Miss Swann?" she turned quickly and smiled her hand going to her heart.

"Captain Norrington you startled me." He smiled very much reminded of his night on the boat with her on the first crossing from England.

"I'm very sorry for it." He said with a kind expression. "Found the need to escape the party?"

"More like escape the prying hands." She said softly as he walked by her side. "You'd think the gentleman in port Royale would be more gentleman like."

"Has some one insulted you?" He asked alarmed. "I could do something if you like? Talk to these men maybe…"

"Oh no, but thank you." She said with a smile. She stumbled forward her heal catching in the cobble stone of the garden. James reached out and took her arm steadying her. "Thank you, I almost fell."

"Never while I'm around." He said and she blushed slightly before entwining her arm with his as they continued to walk.

"I'm very glad you accepted the invitation to come to the party tonight. I thought you might be busy with business at the Fort."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. It's a big moment for you, you're eighteenth birthday and you're formal introduction into society…"

"And Marriage proposals." He looked to her with a smile.

"You don't seem happy about that."

"It's kind of a double edged sword."

"How so?" He asked and she looked to him before gazing back at the garden.

"I shouldn't talk out of turn."

"It's not out of turn with me Miss Swann, you can confide within me anything you wish." She looked back at the house which was filled with people and prying eyes.

"I think we've drawn a crowd Captain…" he gazed back to see a bunch of people staring at them through the windows her father especially. She couldn't help but give a laugh as she looked away. James smiled as well as he looked to Elizabeth.

"We may have just caused a scandal."

"A little one…" she took his hands in hers. "What say you to giving them a show?" she asked softly.

"What kind?" she smiled before taking his hand in hers and slowly walking off. "This may be too large of a scandal…" he said as he was led to the carriages.

"For now it is but then they will all be informed that we headed to the Fort and were seen by many of your men."

"How will your father feel about you leaving your party?" he asked as they entered a carriage.

"He said I only had to stay for an hour… I stayed for over two he should be happy with that. In fact he may be pleased than ever that I'm leaving with you to the Fort." She said glancing out the window as the carriage began to move.

"Why is that?"

"He's very fond of you Captain." She said with a smile. "May I speak freely?"

"Always." He said.

"My father says you are Prime for Promotion to Commodore is that true?"

"Everyone seems to think so."

"Including me… If I may speak freely again?"

"Again Always Miss Swann." He said.

"I think you would make a fine Commodore." He couldn't help but smile his chest swelling in pride at her comment.

"Thank you Miss Swann it is kind of you to say."

"It isn't kind if it's true." She said with a soft expression as she sat back in her chair. The ride to the Fort was quick and filled with a pleasant sort of silence. The captain helped Elizabeth from the carriage and they began to walk inside. "I've never seen the Fort at Night." She said looking around.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I think it's quite stunning in its mystery…" he looked to her and smiled. There was a way about her that was different from the other woman on the island. She looked to him and frowned slightly. "That didn't sound at all proper did it? My father says sometimes I say strange things, and that such strange things should be kept to myself."

"It's not strange." He said making her expression soften. "It's…" he searched for a word. "Whimsical." She laughed softly.

"That's a kind way of putting it."

"Isn't kind if it's true Miss Swann." She smiled softly as they made it to one of the view points of the fort. She look down at the raging ocean below.

"Long Drop." She said softly.

"Yes it is and you're making me nervous with such a heavy dress on. Let's move you a safer distance away. I would hate for you to accidently go over." He said pulling her back slightly

"Probably a good idea…" She said with a smile as they sat down on the bench that was situated behind them. He looked over at her and took a small breath to gain his courage.

"It's a beautiful dress." He commented.

"Oh thank you it was my mothers." She said smoothing out the ivory skirt that had white and gold flowers embroidered on the bottom. "Her wedding dress in fact."

"Wedding dress? Shouldn't you have saved it for your wedding?"

"Probably but I figured by that time it would have gone out of fashion. Actually I didn't figure but father's advisors did." She shrugged. "Either way I'm happy I got to wear it…" she turned to him. "Captain Norrginton?"

"Yes?"

"Oh no I shouldn't ask." She said looking off.

"Please do." He said.

"It's just I hear the work on the Dauntless is near finish… I would love to get a closer look at her. Do you think it would be alright?" She asked softly and with a curious expression. "I've been so interested in her you see…"

"Do you plan on commandeering it?" he asked.

"Yes." He laughed at how serious her expression was.

"Well then I'm afraid not."

"What if I promised not to commandeer it until it's completely finished?"

"Then I guess it would be alright if you saw it tonight as it is not yet finished."

"Lead the way dear Captain." He smiled as he leant his arm out and she hooked hers with his. They stood together and walked down the steps of the fort that led to the Docks. As they walked towards the Dauntless that was lit with lanterns Elizabeth smiled softly.

"It's Beautiful…" she said as they headed aboard. "Stunning…" he smiled as he watched her move away from him to the helm. "Look at the craftsmanship…" She said softly as her hands moved over the freshly carved wood.

"You think it splendid?"

"I do." She said looking around. "A fine sea bird indeed, quite a pear…" her eyes looked around before setting on another ship being built beside it. "Wait…" she walked over with a tilted head before looking around. "This ship is for looks."

"No I assure you it will sail." She looked to him.

"Not well, not fast." She said and he smiled as he nodded.

"Nothing escapes you."

"I wondered why you were building two ships down here. This one is for everyone coming into the port to show that the navy here is strong and bountiful, that ship there though." He looked to the Interceptor. "That's to show that if they do anything at all they'll be caught and brought to justice. It's fast am I right?" He smiled walking to her.

"You never cease to amaze me…" he said. "I see you have continued you're study of ships."

"I do try."

"You will make a fine wife to a man of this navy someday if you so choose."

"If so my father chooses." She said, and he looked to her.

"I have noticed tonight you're many comments revolving around a dislike for marriage." He said his eyes searching hers.

"And I have noticed tonight you're many comments revolving around marriage in general." He looked to her a little stunned. "Why is that Captain?"

"Tonight was you're formal introduction into the world of society and the suitors that come with it, just seemed natural to go towards that topic."

"Well I'm not pleased with that topic so maybe we could move on."

"I've gotten that you are not pleased with the topic but shouldn't you be?" she looked to him. "Marriage is what all women want isn't it."

"Here I thought all along you were different…" he tilted his head.

"You've said that to me before, on the crossing from England…"

"You remember that?" She asked blinking.

"I remember most of what you say…" he said softly as he took a step forward. "What does it mean?"

"It means a number of things but most of all that you think of me just as all the other men think of me… You confirmed it first on that night not wishing to speak you're mind of what you're true love was because I was too young and there for couldn't understand of what you spoke. You just proved it again with the comment of me like most woman yearning for marriage. I and many other woman want other things Captain I can assure you of that…"

"I didn't mean to insult you." He said and her jaw clenched as she looked off.

"You have no idea how blessed you are Captain. To be a man. You have all the options in the world open to you. I only have one. To get married. Do you know what that's like? To have dreams and hopes that will never be fulfilled because society won't allow you to do so? You say tonight that I should be happy because I have a formal introduction into the world of suitors but what you don't realize is that tonight wasn't that at all. It was my introduction into upper class slavery. I long to do things…" she said looking out at the sea. "Great things, and it's sad to think I never will…" She glanced over to James. "I don't want to become some ornament on my husband's arm…"

"Elizabeth…" he said moving forward.

"Goodnight James…" she headed away. "I mean, captain Norrington…"

-o-

James lay back on the beach a bottle of run in hand as the water rolled over his aching body. He should have known then that just like the sea Elizabeth couldn't be tamed. Still she had chosen to marry one William Turner. A marriage that would in fact land her in life full of adventure.

"I could have given her adventure…" he said quietly as his eyes drifted closed. "Much adventure…"


	3. A Reunion

Elizabeth headed off the ship with the crew of honest merchants. She felt a little bad leading them to Tortuga knowing that once you stepped foot on the island you mostly stepped off it a pirate. Still she had business to take care of and nothing would get in the way. She headed through the town looking for not only one Jack Sparrow but one Will Turner as well.

She wasn't sure if Jack would be on the island but she was sure Will would be. It would have been one of the first places he stopped and he was probably still asking around the island asking to the whereabouts of Jack. She had never been to Tortuga but she had heard stories from will Stories that didn't so much match his.

The island was absolutely chaotic. Everywhere she turned her eyes landed on some sort of high level of depravity. She was glad in that moment she was dressed as a man, she watched as everywoman around her was passed from pirate to pirate some willing most not. She heard a loud commotion and turned to see a nearby pub. It looked as though a huge brawl had erupted inside. She saw two familiar faces rushing away from the pub and put two and two together.

"Jack…" she rushed into the pub and saw him heading up the stairs before she could go after him her eyes rested on a man who was fighting off at least twenty pirates with more closing in. She tilted her head wondering why they all were attacking him instead of each other like a normal pirate brawl. Her eyes widened as she saw his face. "James?" she watched him get punched across the face. "James!" she pulled her sword and rushed into the fight to help her old friend.

As she punched a man across the face she watched James take a long swig of rum before continuing to fight them off staggering as he did. James had never been one to drink. So she didn't understand why he was doing so now especially in the middle of a fight. They both got backed up by the large crowd into a post. She looked around in horror knowing there was no way they could win.

"Come on!" James shouted next to her. "Who wants some!?" she looked at him wide eyed, he hadn't even noticed her. He took a swig of rum before holding his arms out. "Come on bring it! I'm a lordly Lion I'll have you know I'll take each one of you one by one!" she grabbed onto the bottle. "Come on whose first." She slammed it across the back of his head and watched as he dropped. The music stopped and everyone stared at her.

"Just wanted the pleasure of knocking the bloke out myself!" she called and everyone cheered.

She watched as they carried James out of the pub and over to a pig sty. She averted her eyes as she watched them throw him into the muck and mud. They clapped her on the back congratulating her before the huge crowd left to engage in more depravity. She slowly made her way of to her old friend and kneeled beside him helping him sit up in the mud. He gazed at her with large eyes and complete recognition.

"James Norrington… What has this world done to you?" He didn't say anything just averted his eyes from hers as she helped him stand. "Let's get you presentable…" They walked to the beach and instantly Elizabeth spotted the black pearl. James stumbled away from her into the sea and she watched as they waves crashed into him washing the smell and mud away.

James splashed water onto his face as his wig was washed off into the ocean. He turned and looked to see Elizabeth was still standing there. He had hoped it had been one of his drunken delusions, like he had most every night but now he could plainly see she was there and he was faced with a predicament.

_She saw me in this state! What must she think of me now? How far the mighty have fallen, gods this is terrible. I'm so drunk… Wait. _He stuck his fingers down his throat as water splashed over him concealing him from sight. He lurched forward and instantly through up whatever was in his stomach which was mostly alcohol. Instantly he felt better, his vision cleared, and also his mind. He let the water wash over him once more before he turned and headed to the beach.

"Elizabeth…" He greeted his hands behind his back. She smiled and shook her head amused by his regained sense of propriety.

"So it is James Norrington, I almost didn't recognize you before but now I'm sure." She said.

"What are you doing here in Tortuga honeymooning with Turner?" He asked, he watched her eyes grow dark as she averted her eyes.

"Uhm no… Afraid not…"

"Trouble in paradise?"

"A lot of trouble really…" she said quietly. He looked to her hand to see no ring and he felt the sickening feeling of hope rising in his stomach.

_That's not hope… _He turned quickly and rushed to the sea where he began to throw up.

"Oh dear…" Elizabeth rushed forward and pulled his hair away as he threw up once more.

"Get back." He said before losing his stomach once more.

"I can't the sea might take you away…" she said rubbing his back. "Poor man…"

"Don't pity me!" he bellowed before throwing up once more.

"It's not pity James I'm worried you may be sick."

"Just drunk, but well on my way to being sober god help me." He muttered before lurching forward and throwing up. She rubbed his back still holding his damp hair. After a few moments he walked away from her and sat down on a large piece of drift wood. "What are you doing here?" he asked as she took a seat next to him.

"Will and I were arrested." He looked to her. "By a Lord Beckett…"

"Of the East India Trading Company?" he asked as she nodded. "What were the charges?"

"Aiding the escape of one Jack Sparrow of which our punishment would be death…" He stared at her wide eyed.

"Is Turner dead?"

"No but missing. Beckett said he would let us go if Will brought back Jacks Compass."

"The broken one?"

"Yes the same… My father broke me out of the brig at the fort not really trusting in Wills ability to set me free in time of the deadline on our way there we ran into some trouble I escaped and Beckett offered me the same chance to save our necks… I feel as though I made a deal with the devil but I fear it was a deal I had to make." She looked to him with a soft expression. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to escape life."

"How's it working out so far?"

"Not well." She slowly nodded as she looked him over.

"James… I know I have not been as great a friend to you as you have been to me. I know that especially in the past year I put you through the ringer that ultimately led you to this place…" he looked down at his hands. "I hope you know that though I chose to marry Will, I still care for you deeply." He gazed at her. "I've thought of you often in the past few weeks. Even if you decide not to help me I just wanted you to know you're always in my thoughts, and my heart…" she moved forward and kissed his cheek. "I have to go see to Jack now… Please stay safe James…" she got up and headed away.

James stared out at the sea for a moment his body twitching. He could feel it the feelings he had for her rising to the surface once more. He may have spent the fast few months drinking himself into a stupor then passing out on a pirate beach, but that didn't mean he wasn't still a gentleman. He looked to the retreating form of Elizabeth and stood quickly.

"Elizabeth!?" he called. She turned around and smiled seeing him running to her. When he reached her he straightened out his worn uniform.

"Yes James?"

"I will escort you on this venture…" she smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much James. I mean that. Thank you."

"I couldn't allow a young woman of virtue such as you're self to go aboard a ship of pirates alone now could I?"

"I guess not… Let's step to then shall we?" she asked as she moved forward. James smiled as he set his hat on his head. He still wasn't feeling his best thanks to the Rum but he did feel something he hadn't in a very long time. Honor.

They walked onto the port Elizabeth leading the way. She had changed a lot since the last time he had seen her. Still as beautiful as ever though. He shook his head knowing it wasn't good for his health to think of her in such a way. Still it had made his heart give a loud powerful thump when she had kissed his cheek and told him to stay safe.

_I'm not helping her because I love her I'm helping her because it's the right thing to do…Yes the Gentleman thing to do indeed. _

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth called as they neared the black pearl. James narrowed his eyes as he watched the pirate in question turn and look to Elizabeth with little recognition.

"Come to join the Crew have you dear lad?" he asked still heading to the ship. "Welcome aboard the black pearl."

"I've come to find the man I am to Marry." The pirate halted along with his first mate.

"I'm deeply flattered lad, but I'm afraid the sea is my true love." Jack said and James rolled his eyes as they reached him.

"Jack. It's me. Elizabeth." He turned quickly and looked her over.

"Oh why Elizabeth." He took off his hat. "The sea isn't so much my great love as it is a mistress, would you like the marriage now or later?" James shook his head as she stood beside Elizabeth his arms crossing over his chest.

"Jack I know Will came to find you where is he?" James looked to see the pain etched into her features.

_She really loves him… _

"I'm afraid dear girl that Will has been taken in by the crew of one Davy Jones."

"Davy Jones?" James asked making Jack look to him. "The captain of the flying duchman?"

"Why the bloody hell are you here?" Jack asked.

"You hired me you daft prick." James drawled and Elizabeth looked to him more surprised at his language then anything. "I can't help it if you have terrible taste in those you employ."

"Yeah?" Jack asked. "Well you smell funny."

"Could say the same thing about you." He retorted.

"Boys…" Elizabeth chimed halting the fight that was about to ensue.

"You know this type of clothing does not suit you I happen to have an old dress waiting in my cabin if you'd prefer." James jumped back as she pulled out a sword and backed Jack up into a stack of crates the blade pressed against his throat.

"William… Where. Is. He?" She asked her voice deadly. Jack slowly pushed the blade down.

"I told you he's aboard the flying Dutchman."

"Do you really expect her to believe that?" James asked.

"Jack please don't feed me lies." She said desperation evident on her face. "All I want is to find will you don't have to lie to me I won't get angry. Please, please just tell me where he is…"

"I'm not… lying…" he took a step towards her and she took one back. "All you want is to find Will ay? Nothing else?"

"Of course nothing else." She said evidently insulted for some reason unknown to either men.

"Because I would think you would want to find the one thing that could save you're dear fiancé."

"I'm listening…" she said softly.

"There's a chest."

"Dear god." James interrupted shaking his head.

"A chest of un known origin unknown size and unknown location… One chest that contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones… Anyone who possesses said chest possesses said heart in so resulting the possession of power over one Davy Jones. You could tell him whatever you wanted including freeing you're dear fiancé from any harm." James walked to Elizabeth side.

"Don't tell me you actually believe this fool…" She looked to James before glancing to Jack.

"How do I find this Chest?"

"We're screwed." James said walking away from the two to stand at the stack of crates.

"You find it with this." He held up the compass. The compass that once held both her and Wills freedom but now only her own and her fathers.

"Your compass?"

"My special compass." Jack said with a bright smile.

"Special as in broken." James drawled.

"So this compass doesn't point north but it does point to something…" Elizabeth tilted her head highly intrigued.

"It points…" he held her hand in his. "To what…" he placed the compass in her grasp. "You want most." He flipped it up and took a big step back.

"I want what will save Will…" she said as she watched the compass spin round and round until it rested on south west.

"We have a heading!" Jack cheered "Welcome aboard you two!" He said with a laugh before rushing onto his boat. Elizabeth and James exchanged a look.

"You aren't coming are you?" His expression softened from scrutinizing to something else Elizabeth couldn't quite place.

"I told you I'd come on this adventure with you didn't I?"

"Indeed you did." She smiled. "So glad there will be at least one gentleman aboard." As she walked away he gave a smile before a goat was suddenly thrusted into his arms.

"Welcome aboard former Commodore!" the pirate shouted with glee before heading off. James looked down at the goat which stared at him with a lopsided look.

"Nice to meet you…" James said before heading onto the boat.

-o-

Elizabeth sat down on the stairwell leading up to the helm her knees pulled up to her chest slightly. Jack had long gone to bed along with everyone else but Mr. Gibbs who kept staring at her wide eyed. It seemed he still believed to have a woman aboard was bad luck.

"He faired okay last time…" she muttered.

"What was that?" she looked over her shoulder to see James.

"Nothing…" she said with a smile. "Why aren't you below resting?"

"Why aren't you?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"Can't sleep."

"Not without your dear husband yes?" He asked in sheer malice.

"He's not my husband yet…" She said softly with a crest fallen look.

"Ah yes."

"Are you going to be bitter the whole trip?" she inquired.

"I'm not bitter with you, just with your beloved. Can you blame me?"

"I guess not… Though you should be slightly bitter with me."

"I was being nice I completely hate you Elizabeth." she looked to him quickly with wide eyes only to find him smiling at her. She laughed softly and pointed.

"That was a joke."

"Indeed it was." He looked away. "Don't worry I don't make humor often. Just wondering what position were you given on this ship?"

"Jack hasn't decided yet, but I think I'm somewhat of a navigator…" she said holding up the compass.

"Why didn't you just take it and gain your freedom?"

"Because it wouldn't free Will."

"Leave Will to save himself. The boys resourceful. He'll get himself out of it."

"You and I both know it would be completely impossible to escape The East India Trading Company they own every port now. Except Tortuga of course." He nodded. "I'm still un sure if he'll let us go I did put a pistol to his head and Beckett seems like a proud man."

"You put a pistol to his head?" James asked not being able to suppress a surprised laugh.

"Not very lady like at all was it?" she inquired.

"Not even a bit maybe it's good our marriage didn't go through." She only smiled while he laughed. "But knowing Beckett as I do you probably impressed him more than anything. He may just kill Turner to get to you."

"You know Beckett?"

"Yes…"

"You aren't very good friends are you?" he looked to her.

"Not at all, but how did you know that?"

"I forgot to mention to you earlier that The East India Trading Company has a warrant from the king out for your arrest…" he blinked.

"How did you forget to mention that?" He asked.

"Did I also forget to mention you're charged with the same crime I am and there for if captured are facing the gallows?"

"Elizabeth!"

"I'm sorry James I had a lot on my mind!" He shook his head.

"I guess it's for the best I came with you then… Maybe if we find this heart and hand it over to Beckett he just might spare me."

"I'll make sure of it." She said making him look to her. "When we get our hands on the heart you can hand it over and bargain with it for a clear name and even maybe a title once more. Commodore again?"

"That would be nice…" he said. "You would really put your fate in my hands?"

"Yes." She said.

"We haven't been on good terms as of late."

"No but here we are sitting on a pirates deck talking like we're friends once more… That has to mean something."

"I've always admired you're way of finding light in the darkest of places."

"Are we in such a dark place James?" He smiled softly at her.

"No. Not anymore." She smiled and looped an arm through his.

"This makes me very glad…" She said ad he smiled as he looked her over.


End file.
